


Dust

by Weeb_Cadence



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I couldn't give them an unhappy ending, I just really love Tsukiyama, M/M, Mutual Pining, No beta we die like woman, Original au, Pining, Sickness, The Useless AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_Cadence/pseuds/Weeb_Cadence
Summary: This is my own AU that I'm creating called “The Useless”The Useless: Is a fictional disease where once a person thinks the person they love/care for the most no longer needs them a 3 day countdown appears on their wrist. Once the timer hits zero they turn to dust. The only way to prevent dying once they get a timer is to find a way that that person needs them. Otherwise, they are “No longer necessary for the person's happiness”. It’s not hereditary and is more of a cognitive thing. Everyone in this AU is born with a “self-destruct” option so to speak. If their brain thinks that they’re no longer useful it’ll initiate the count-down.In which Yamaguchi gets his timer during the match against Shiratorizawa.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Dust

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this!

This is my own AU that I'm creating called “The Useless”

** The Useless: Is a fictional disease where once a person thinks the person they love/care for the most no longer needs them a 3 day countdown appears on their wrist. Once the timer hits zero they turn to dust. The only way to prevent dying once they get a timer is to find a way that that person needs them. Otherwise, they are “No longer necessary for the person's happiness”. It’s not hereditary and is more of a cognitive thing. Everyone in this AU is born with a “self-destruct” option so to speak. If their brain thinks that they’re no longer useful it’ll initiate the count-down. **

The whistle blows, the crowd erupts, cheers come down from his team, and Yamaguchi looks over to the court. He quickly scans through the faces of his teammates to find Tsukishima's. He catches sight of him. He’s celebrating…..He just blocked one of Ushijima’s monster spikes.

This whole time Tsukishima had been cold and distant towards everyone else on the team. Whenever Yamaguchi looked into his eyes during practice it always made him sad that Tsukishima’s excitement and love for volleyball had disappeared.

In junior high Yamaguchi had always adored the look of happiness in Tsukishima’s eyes when he successfully blocked a spike, or when he watched Volleyball matches on the team and he excitedly pointed out his favorite highlights to him in the cold security of his room. Now that was all gone, hidden behind the brown walls in his irises that he had built up for himself.

Yamaguchi was determined to bring those walls down and help bring the love for Volleyball back into the heart of his best-friend and long term crush. But, now that he was seeing it, seeing those walls crumble down it was sort of…..bittersweet.

He was happy for him, he really was, but he also felt a small sting in his chest and tears of both happiness and sadness in the corner of his eyes. He’d been trying to get Tsukishima happy again for so long that he didn’t know what would happen between the two now that he’s accomplished it.

He realizes something.

He’s been seemingly hanging on to the friendship by himself for so long hoping to complete his goal. Just like everyone said. Now that Tsukishima's better he can be happy and practice doing what he loves with his friends.

“ _He doesn’t need me anymore._ ” Yamaguchi thought.

He felt more tears welling up, threatening to slip, which he pushed back and a tingling on the inside of his right wrist. He turned it slightly and glanced down at it. He furrowed his brows and frowned deeply, lacing his hands behind his back and forcing himself to smile for the team's sake.

He would think about it later.

“ _Now isn’t the time, Tadashi._ ” He told himself.

They won against Shiratorizawa in a drastic turn of events and went out to eat together to celebrate as a team afterwards.

On the walk back home with Tsukishima he tried not to think about what he saw. When he got home he told his mom about the events of the game and quickly went up to his room, not bothering to turn the light on with the room lit just barely enough to see by the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling, and shoved his bag down on the desk chair.

He glanced down at the Green bag in question, which reminded him of Tsukishima who had the same one in Red, and plopped down on his bed staring up into his dark room.

He made the decision, despite his mind telling him not to because he’ll just keep obsessing over it if he looks now, to look at his right wrist and huffed slightly at the sight of nothing changing about the state of it since the game.

He had hoped maybe the stress and exhaustion for the games was getting to him and that he had had a fever dream. But, nonetheless he stared at the red numbers on his arm that read 69:34:01 and sighed exhaustedly.

In his current state he just sat there and allowed himself to cry at the realization that this was _it_. He had less than 3 days now to spend with the people he cares about. To spend with Tsukki.

He knew, distantly, that he would have to die someday. He just never expected that day to come so soon.

He has so many more things he wanted to do and things he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Tsukki that he loved him and to let all the words he held back through the years spill out of his lips.

He wanted him to hold him tight and whisper words of reassurance to him even if Tsukishima himself had doubts. He wanted to play with his team at nationals and perfect his serve, make it a true weapon.

He was upset at himself that now none of that stuff could happen. He was mad at himself that he had to leave everyone he’s held so close behind.

He made the choice right then and there to make this the best 69 hours 32 minutes and 20 seconds of his teammates' lives. He wanted everything to be perfect for them before he inevitably would have to go.

Maybe then it wouldn’t hit them as hard when his time ran out and it was time to say goodbye.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up earlier than he usually did the next morning, 2 hours earlier, to make a plan not only because it would take a while to think of everything but also because he was suddenly extremely aware that every second counted.

He wanted nothing more than to spend every second that he has awake with the one he loves rather than sleeping and wasting the precious time he has left.

He planned to walk to school with Tsukishima, like always. He decided to at least tell one person about his timer before it ran out. He needed someone's help to make these last 2 days as fun as possible.

He thought for a while and ultimately he chose Takeda Sensei for this. He figured it would be easier to organize stuff for the team to enjoy if he informed the one who has the authority to do so of his plan.

He spent the rest of his remaining time before he had to meet Tsukishima planning out the next 2 days with his team.

He got dressed in his uniform, put his homework in his bag and headed downstairs for breakfast. He pounded down the stairs, eager to put his plan to motion and grabbed an apple before running out his front door to meet up with Tsukishima on the corner of their street.

He calmed himself down on the short walk from his house to the corner where his best friend was standing and willed his voice to be steady and normal as he approached the other boy.

“Hey Tsukki.” Yamaguchi greeted Tsukishima when he walked over to where the other boy was standing. “Morning.” He replied simply before slipping on his headphones and beginning to walk side by side with Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi began to ramble on about random things as usual. Even though he knew the boy wasn’t listening he started doing this the first time they walked together all those years ago and he liked talking to him so he kept at it.

He stopped talking for a bit and a nervous silence filled the air between the two. Yamaguchi was lost in his head. “ _I wonder if this will all work out. How will they react when I tell them about my timer? How will Tsukki react? Will they be sad? In denial? Would they even care? Am I doing all of this for nothing? Am I trying so hard to make everything better for them when in reality they couldn’t care less that I’ll be gone? Will none of my efforts matter in the end of it all?_ ” These questions plagued the boy's mind and he so badly wanted answers.

Tsukishima took glances at the boy throughout the walk and couldn’t help but notice the sad smile that had etched itself onto his best friend's face. He was worried, to say the least.

Over the years Yamaguchi always chatted away about whatever random things popped into his head even though he thought the boy hadn’t been listening due to his headphones being on, Tsukishima was always listening and his headphones though on never played music during those walks. Yamaguchi didn’t need to know that though.

After about 5 minutes of side glances Tsukishima felt the need to speak up.

Tsukishima put a hand out to stop the boy and turned to him before speaking. “Why’d you stop talking?” He asked, eyeing his friend. Yamaguchi looked stunned. The boy looked at Tsukishima, mouth agape, and eyes wide.

“I-I didn’t think you were listening…”He replied. “That’s never stopped you before, what’s different today?” Tsukishima asked, left eyebrow raising. “Nothings different, I just don’t have anything else to say at the moment.” Yamaguchi replied, laughing nervously and silently praying that Tsukishima didn’t catch on.

“.....Ok then.” Tsukishima replied, after being silent for a minute seemingly lost in thought, and retracted his arm, allowing Yamaguchi to keep walking forwards again.

“ _When did he notice that I stopped talking?_ ” Yamaguchi thought to himself.

The rest of the walk was just as nervous and just as silent.

When they nearned the school Yamaguchi became more fidgety. When it came into view he looked ready to run. When they arrived he faced the reality of what he had to do.

He said goodbye to Tsukishima telling him that he “Had to talk to Takeda Sensei about something before practice starts and that he should go ahead without him.” “Are you sure?” Tsukishima had asked. “Yep, don’t worry Tsukki, I'll catch up with you in a minute, I'll make it quick, promise!” He had replied. After that Tsukshima sent a small nod his way and was gone.

Yamaguchi walked towards Takeda’s office with butterflies in his stomach. He lingered a minute at the door of the staffroom, rehearsing what he was going to say before entering.

“Takeda Sensei?” He called out. The man in question lifted his head and smiled at him. “Hey Yamaguchi what’s up? I’ll be at practice in a minute if that’s what this is about.” He replied. “No no it’s not that I just had to talk to you…” Yamaguchi told him, trying to force his nerves down to the pit of his stomach.

“Oh ok give me a second and I’ll be right with you!” He told him, flashing him one of his bright smiles and for a second Yamaguchi thought it would all be ok.

“Ok..” He responded, taking a seat. Takeda Sensei went at it typing a little before turning his attention back towards the boy who sat across from him.

“What did you want to talk about Yamaguchi??” Takeda asked him kindly. “U-um I think I should just show you…” Yamaguchi replied sheepishly, looking down. “Ok?” Takeda replied looking curious but smiling reassuringly when he noticed the boy's nervous demeanor.

Yamaguchi took a deep breath in and prepared himself for what was about to happen.

“ _It’s now or never._ ” He thought to himself with his head still down.

He, once again, shoved his nerves down and reached for his right sleeve.

He raised his head and looked Takeda Sensei in his eyes, despite the alarms going off in his head telling him not to due to nervousness.

He raised his arm and all at once yanked his sleeve down revealing those cursed numbers that had been etched into his skin. He looked at Takeda Sensei, trying to gauge his reaction. Takeda Sensei’s face dropped and his eyes widened.

"Holy shit." Takeda Sensei muttered.


End file.
